Hades and Persephone: The Forbidden Fruit
by YukiMC
Summary: He wanted her. The desire proceeding his eyes even lying on her. He lusted for her, not just her love and her touch, but her taste and her soul. Consumption was what he needed, and she was the unlucky soul to capture his interest. IchiRuki fanfiction based off the Hades and Persephone myth but twisted into a much more modern version.


**AN:** Hi everyone, this is my HP fic I was talking about on my page. I know I said I would wait to post this but I'm tired of seeing it catch dust in my files considering I wrote this in like January. This is the prologue, giving little hints to the story that will show up later. I love mythology and Hades and Persophone happens to be one of my favorites, I wanted to make a more modern, drama filled, hotter twist to it, so expect this fic to be dark and steamy; OOC and much more controversy than some of my other fics. The updates for this will be generally slow (go figure), to make room for my other fics. I just wanted to get this out of the way for now.

**Warnings:** Sexual Implications, Language, Sex, Drugs, OOC, Disturbing thought processes and actions, questionable behavior and social debauchery.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Bleach the manga or the Greek Myth of Hades and Persephone. I only use these subjects for entertainment and not profit.

* * *

><p>The darkness encompassed her small body bundled deeply under the largeness of her blankets, almost completely smothering her diminutive form. Ichigo stayed silent as he watched the small girl take deep sleep induced breaths as the cooled air around him relaxed his tensed form. He had come from yet another elder's meeting, the old croons still pestering him about a bride he didn't want. You would think as the new ruler that he would have all of the say in matters of importance, but instead they constantly told him that he was too young to make his own decisions. It didn't help that his past actions of being a rebellious minor also didn't show him in the brightest light of having a sane and mature mind.<p>

Ichigo sighed but no sound was made to alert the young girl nor the family of three inside the comforting bubble around the house. The young orange haired man still could not understand what made the young girl of nine so kind. Not just the conventional kindness either. Her actions held no deceit, no hidden initiative; she didn't do things for people because she felt she had to, by way of teaching, nor any other superficial reason as that.

No, when the child found him that day, she had nothing but the pure desire to help him and an odd warmth in her eyes that he never saw in anyone else but his mother.

_Ichigo collapsed onto the earthy ground against a well aged cherry blossom tree. It's petals danced in the air around him soothing his restless mind into a relaxed state._

_"Why the hell do these people believe I'm made out of stone? My father disappears not two months ago and now I have to take power." Ichigo growled, tensing his eyes closed as he pulled a frustrated hand through his unkempt hair. But really, what did he expect? He was one of, if not the only person, who could experience attachment and deep emotion beyond lust and greed in his society. The people from where he came from had emotions yes, but they all learned to ebb them unless facing their most base desires. _

_Then again, who was he to talk, he had been subject to the same affliction, not a care in the world unless it was to get off or drown in his sorrows from the past. He had a 'devil may care' attitude alright. Having women and drugs at his leisure, partying and enacting in self destructive activities ever since his mother was...chosen. If you could even call it that. Ichigo spat remembering what they did to his vibrant mother, made her void of life and the shine in her eyes dim. His father would never admit it, but Ichigo knew Isshin didn't want the once radiant woman his father had the gall to call his true love anymore. Not when he never even had the nerve to make her his true Queen._

_The grass and foliage around him withered and blackened with his anger as his fist bled from the sharpened nails that pierced his flesh. The human clothes that adorned his heated body shredded and frayed from the power that exhausted out of him, if he didn't quell his malice he would lose control. Ichigo drug his bloodied hands down his face and let out an elongated sigh, its resonance much more similar to a wail of pain. It was more than obvious that he needed to learn to ease his temperament better if he was to become the new ruler. Vindication and hatred are things that he did not want to effect his just ruling and decision making. He wanted to be better than his damned father._

In every way.

_The fiery haired man slowly unwound his body, pulling his back into its previous position of lying on the hard texture of the tree, breathing out heavily and overwhelmingly realizing how exhausted his body truly was. This would normally be an odd thing but he himself couldn't help but be unsurprised. He had been up for months on end barely getting any rest. _

_Ichigo lazily watched the cherry blossom leaves float around him, the petals swaying as if dancing to a melodiously somber tune. His vision became glossy and he gave no fight to the desire to close his eyes and rest. He decided that a few minutes or so wouldn't be bad before he had to leave and drag himself to hell. No pun intended._

**_oOo_**

_Ichigo jerked awake from his dreamless unconsciousness upon hearing the rustling of leaves. His body became on high alert before his senses tuned in on his fingers touching the ground and relaxing, quickly realizing the feet on top of the earth in the area around were too small to be an adults. Smelling the air, he realized that it was indeed a human and a child, and that whomever it was had the most delectable scent in the world. _

_Hmm, fresh snow... and flowers? But what kind of flowers?_

_Ichigo could tell that the child was steadfastly coming near. Being as intrigued as he was, Ichigo decided to play sleep to see whom he was dealing with. If nothing else comes from it, he'll have fun scaring the little shit for disturbing his sleep._

_..._

_Who was he kidding? It was true he had a soft spot for children so if he felt the kid couldn't handle it, he'd just settle for some light teasing and send them home._

_More rustling sounded and Ichigo put his acting skills to use, positioning his body to seem as if he had dozed off._

_..._

Where are you kid, I'm getting bored here.

_Ichigo shifted around impatiently, his brow formed into its usual scowl, hopefully the kid wouldn't get scared away just from that._

_Finally the rustling stilled and he heard a sharp-uh.. feminine gasp? Light teasing it is then, Ichigo thought with a silent grumble. He was hoping to gain amusement from this. He'd have a hard time shaking the guilt of making a little girl cry. A flash of his little sisters visages showed behind his lids and a sharp pain released itself in his heart. _

_Without a word, little feet walked warily up to his still form and the scent of the girl became much more apparent. Oh gods she really did smell delightful, good enough to eat on one of his rare occasions. All he could really grasp from the scent though, was fresh pure snow and the perfect culmination of flowers, but there was a specific flower that she smelt like, he just couldn't put his finger on I-_

Oh shit she just touch me.

_How did he not realize she was so close? He tried not to tense up, he hated when people touched him outside of baser need that he himself initiated. _

_Well at least her fingers were soft, though very tiny. She had touched the side of his jaw and was now placing her small palm over his mouth. Most likely to see if he was breathing or not. _

_How childish._

_But admittedly cute._

_"Shi." She spoke in Japanese, her sweet voice soft but hard with determination to help him. 'Mister' he translated. Good thing he was fluent._

_The small girl retracted her hand, and oddly.., he missed it._

_She sighed and then hummed in thought before the pitter patter of her feet challenged the sound of nature in amplitude. Blinking open his eyes Ichigo looked around at his surroundings, finding nothing but small animals and grass. Both things going about their business whether it was to sway with the wind or pee on trees. The large man sighed, looking down and noticing a pair of broken children's geta. If he was correct, which he probably wasn't - he didn't care enough about his studies on humanity enough to retain them, it was bad luck to break the thong of a geta slipper._

_No wonder she met him today. He chuckled at the thought._

_Before he knew it, the sound of rustling leaves and small feet surrounded the air again and although surprised with her quickness, Ichigo went back into his previous pose. The girl made her way to him and instead of coming all the way she stopped in her stride. Ichigo was confused until he realized that he wasn't exactly in the same position. As he internally freaked out, the girl didn't think much of it and instead went back to her previous position in front of him standing tall in between his legs. _

_Ichigo had to hold himself back from laughing once he relaxed again, she had to be less than midget sized if she had to stand to reach his face._

_He then felt a cool wet sensation on his face, she must be cleaning his face now. He was surprised by her bravery, she couldn't be more than 6 and yet she was courageous enough to approach a complete stranger and help him. _

_Better yet she was stupid. Feeling anger at her lack of caution, Ichigo without warning, held steadfastly to her tiny wrist in an unbreakable grip, his eyes now wide open as he glared down at her face._

_Ichigo held his breath as he took the small animal like creature in. But she was not just any animal, she oddly reminded him of one of those fluffy rodent creatures with the floppy ears. Whatever the hell they were called._

_"Why are you here?" He demanded to the small girl harsher than he knew he should have. She shook from fright in his grip, her tiny lower lip trembling as her large doe eyes widened to dinner plates and tears sprouted from her ducts. _

_Her eyes..._

_Her eyes had to be the most magnificent shade of violet he'd ever seen, or were they blue? The were soul sucking, esoteric, and more than beautiful. She had glossy raven hair that framed around her porcelain pale face. Definitely couldn't have been more than 6 but she looked like a 5 year old. It was surprising, she had an etherealness to her that only came from the gods, despite her human smell._

_It seemed that she had come from a festival of some sort since she was wearing a yukata, summer kimono. And if he was correct, again this is always questionable, they were in an era of Japan that didn't have this formal wear as the daily._

_ "Do I need to reiterate small one?" _

_That brought a furrow to her brow as she almost completely toughened up. "I'm not small." She pouted with a lightly toned down glare._

_Ichigo arched a brow, maybe she would be amusing._

_Heaving a sigh, fighting the twitch the threatened to upturn his lip, and loosing his grip a bit, Ichigo looked around to see that she left him some berries for food and fresh stream water._

_"Are you lost?" He tried again, stopping himself from mindlessly rubbing her wrist to sooth it. Instead he completely let go of her wrist, the small elfin girl bit her lip thoughtfully as she looked down to the ground._

_"You can trust me, I won't hurt you." Ichigo coaxed with a much softer voice this time. Where was this caution when he was asleep?_

_"I lost mama and papa while following a family of bunnies." She confessed in a small voice filled with contempt. _

_She was an odd one Ichigo thought. Well at least she helped him realize which animal she reminded him of._

_"Okay bunny, why did you help me?"_

_The small girl's brows scrunched but she didn't say anything about the nickname. Shrugging she answered, her body seemingly relaxing to his presence. "You just looked lost like me."_

_Pondering this and realizing her sincerity Ichigo became slightly elated. "Tell me, how old are you?" Ichigo asked, his body moving closer to her own but in an inquisitive manner._

_"I turn 7 next month."_

_"I'm impressed, you're highly intelligent for a girl your age," He smirked at the beaming toothy smile she gave him, "even though you're tiny." And just like that her smile turned into a glare._

_"Listen hear you orange head clown poopy face, daddy taught me how to fight boys such as yourself, and I will do so if you continue to incite my wrath." She growled with her hands akimbo and a haughty tilt to her chin._

_Ichigo laughed boisterously out loud, something he hadn't done in a __**very**__ long time, "'incite my wrath?' What the hell? Who taught you these words?" He spoke between gasps of laughter, "I'm sorry it's just your... short...and..Hahahaha!" He couldn't help it, he laughed right in front of her embarrassed reddened face. His face was contorted in painful merriment, "'Orange clown poopy face, incite my wrath?'" He continued to quote her laughing incredulously until the small girl in front of him couldn't stand it anymore._

_Her fists had been balled at her side as she tried glaring him into silence. It didn't work. Deciding upon her next course of action with a very unchildlike smirk, she readied her stance before gracefully...kicking him in the face._

_Sadly, her kick went through air. Confusion graced her pudgy face, a heavy weight in her gut as the air tensed around her until she screamed upon feeling hands pull her into the air._

_"C'mon bunny, let's get you back to your parents." Ichigo spoke as his muscled arm held her to his side dangling in the air._

_Blinking, it took a moment for her to realize what he was doing._

**_oOo_**

_A while passed as they walked, now far away from the cherry blossom tree, until they spoke again._

_"I have a name you know Mister."_

_"As do I." Ichigo smirked, amazed at how much fun he was finding in teasing her. He looked down to see her cute little pout and his smirk instantly turned into a grin. _

_"Hmmph, well you can stop calling me bunny. My name's Kuchiki Rukia. You may call me Rukia-sama if you must." She continued with a haughty tone as her arms crossed in his hold._

_Ichigo chuckled at her with a shake of his head, "Eh..the name's.. Kurosaki Ichigo." He gave her his birth name and remembered to say his last name first as was the formality. "But I don't know Rukia-chan," Rukia bristled at the unwarranted honorific, even if her family and friends used it - he definitely wasn't allowed to, "Even though your name fits you, I think bunny and maybe... midget or a synonym for short, suits you just as well."_

_"Well while your name means Strawberry in English I don't want the mnemonic to be associated with you. You aren't sweet at all clown head."_

_'Mnemonic?' Ichigo mouthed disbelievingly. What 6 year old knows all these big words, knows how to use them, but also has poopy face and clown head in their vocabulary. This Rukia sure was something else, very interesting indeed. He predicted that she had a strict, well off family._

_As they continued their walk back to where Ichigo could smell the festival to be at, both he and Rukia continued to talk and speak about themselves. He quickly realized that even though she used big words and had a mature attitude, she really was just a child it just took more trust from her to see her childlike tendencies. Like rambling. _

_Ichigo chuckled as he thought about her rambling on the cartoon character Chappy. He knew of what she was talking about but when it came to media, even the popular kind from the human world, Ichigo tried to stay out of it. _

_He told her about himself as vaguely as possible and thankfully because of her age she didn't question him or his odd disposition on modern human life. _

_Now she was asleep in his arms, too small to be on his back lest she fall off. He couldn't believe how much he enjoyed her company, more than any person's he's ever met in his life. It was funny to think that she was just a child. Her innocence untainted and purity unsullied. She was free spirited and a tad bit rebellious, strong willed though strangely submissive to authority with the way she spoke of her father, tomboyish in some ways but still overwhelmingly graceful and elegant even though she was a half-pint. She was stubborn though thankfully not as much as he, her wit and coy nature made up for it. He could tell she was going to be something else when she got older. Not to mention she could be begrudgingly adorable. _

_Overall she reminded him of himself when he was younger with discrepancies here and there._

_"Wake up kid, we're here."_

Ichigo moved closer to the girl lying in her bed and peered down at her with glowing amber eyes. Hers were closed, her soft rosy cheeks puffed against the pillow, and her tiny fist balled next to her face. Her heavy lashes stirred as his suppressed but still large presence engulfed her.

Ichigo closed his eyes and tightened his fists, he couldn't keep doing this.

Swiftly turning away from the bed, Ichigo allowed his body to go through the wall of the room and outside of the house. The moon shinned on his tall body dressed in the finest of clothes. He was wearing semi-formal black slacks, a dark navy button-down, and a black waist coat, along with a heavy tailored black double breasted trench coat.

"Are you ready my lord?" A stoic meined man with dark shades and his own trench coat asked as he stood tall on the side of the façade of the home, completely defying gravity.

"As I'll ever be Zangetsu." Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his orange mane and shaking it through so that it perfectly placed itself in front of his eyes as always.

"What makes this young girl so interesting? You've been watching over her for 3 years now. What are your plans for her." Zangetsu questioned in his usual monotone deep voice as he walked with the younger man into the void connecting their dimensions with ease.

"You ask to many questions." Ichigo growled.

Zangetsu reached out and stopped Ichigo from moving inciting a scary inhuman glare from boy he helped raise. "She must be important." The man concluded, letting go before walking ahead of Ichigo solemnly.

Ichigo scowled realizing that his emotions got the best of him as always, and that Zangetsu got what he desired out of him.

"This girl, Rukia... You plan to take her do you not? When she is at a more suitable age."

"In more ways than one." Hades, no longer Ichigo, stated as he walked out of the dark abyss and into his home, _Hell_. He walked up to the floor to ceiling window of his office that opened up to a balcony that he then stepped out of, to lean against the railing and look down to his world bathed in the blood red of the moon.

As always, like an addict to his obsession, he again desired to be back with what made him happy like no one else had before. "Soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> How did you guys like it? Rukia's a child in the chapter but unlike Bloodlust, this is the only chapter she will be present time. I don't expect this to be as long as Bloodlust or as short as MTFLTL and VD but have a median in between.


End file.
